Frosting
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: What is there to do when waiting for the cookies to bake? Eat all the icing of course! Companion to Mistletoe, but you don't need to read it to understand what's going on.


**A/N:**

**So this is a companion story that Naffy ordered me to write after reading my other story, Mistletoe. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, I know it takes so much less time to make frosting, but just ignore it, okay? They need a lot.**

**Update: Just changed all the places it said 'icing' to 'frosting', including the title, because **

**a) Frosting is the proper term (and no, icing and frosting are not the same thing)**

**b) I used frosting in Mistletoe**

"Hi!" Robin exclaimed as the door to Wally's house opened to reveal The Flash aka Uncle Barry.

"Hey, Robin!" The speedster greeted back, gesturing for Robin to come in. "You're just in time for-"

"ROBBIE~!" Before Uncle Barry could finish his sentence, Robin was tackled by a very hyper Kid Flash. "YOU CAME~!"

"Of course I came, Kid Mouth. You offered cookies." Robin teased, shoving the young speedster off of him.

"Aunt Iris is gonna make the frosting while we make the batter, okay?" In a moment, KF was back on his feet and bouncing to the living room with Robin right behind him.

"Sure."

Soon, they were done with the batter, and both were thouroghly enjoying themselves. Aunt Iris often smiled at the banter as she mixed up the frosting, and Uncle Barry even participated occasionally from behind his newspaper.

"Okay boys, now you have to roll out the batter, thin but not too thin." Iris instructed, sprinkling two spots on the counter with flour and placing a hunk of batter on each.

Robin took charge of one hunk, and Wally took charge of the other. In two minutes, Robin had a perfectly rolled out sheet of batter, and Wally had... a disfigured hunk of batter.

"No, Wally! You don't HIT the batter, you ROLL it." Robin hurried over to his friend, horrified. Wally just looked bewildered.

"But how~?" Wally whined, surrendering his rolling pin to the distressed Boy Wonder. Robin quickly got to work on the hunk, taming it in minutes, and making it identical to his own.

"Okay, now do the cookie cutters." Robin and Wally punched out angels and Santas and stars and christmas trees until they had five baking sheets of cookies, which Aunt Iris placed into the oven.

"So what now?" Robin asked, turning to KF. For a moment, he thought he saw the boy blush, but Wally turned away before it was confirmed and grabbed some of the frosting on the table.

"We feast!" He exclaimed playfully.

"I don't think so!" Iris scolded them, taking back the frosting. "This is for the cookies only." She shooed them out of the kitchen, promising to call them when the cookies were done.

When they got to Wally's room, he smirked and said "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Suppressing a blush of his own, and the dirty thoughts accompanying it, Robin grabbed two walkie talkies from off the floor and handed one to Wally, smirking almost identically. "Covert mission time."

The two sneaked towards the kitchen, using a thingy from robin's belt to see into the kitchen without being detected. Rob tried to explain what it was, but Wally really just didn't care.

"Do we really need walkie talkies? We are standing right next to eachother." Wally pointed out.

"Put the walking talking right up to your ear." Robin instructed. Curious, Wally obeyed. "SHUT UP." Robin whisper shouted into his walkie talkie, causing Wally to cringe and glare at him.

"That was uncalled for."

"Just shut up Wally."

Returning to their mission, they observed Aunt Iris turning away to check on the cookies. Making sure Uncle Barry wasn't looking, KF ran out and swooped some frosting out of the bowl, then ran back to rob. As he held out the stolen treasure in victory, Robin suddenly leaned down and licked it all off his hand so quick that before Wally had a chance to enjoy the treat, it was gone, and KF was standing there dumbstruck with Rob's saliva on his hand and a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Mmmmm~" Robin's face became blissful as he savored the sweet frosting.

"..."

"What are you waiting for? Go get some more!" Robin ordered, enjoying the deep flush on his friend's face.

"Only if you leave some for me." Wally replied, returning to his senses.

"Okay."

But sure enough, as soon as wally came back from his next trip, the frosting was gone from his hand before he had time to dig in.

"Robiiiiin!" The speedster whined. "If you don't stop doing that I'm just going to eat it all for myself."

"Sorry. That was it, I promise."

Famous last words.

"Rob!"

"What?"

"Stop licking my hand!"

"..."

"You know what, you get the frosting this time."

And so Rob did, using a thingymambob from his belt and taking advantage of the fact that Iris and Barry had started kissing. Wally mimed barfing as Rob flew back, missing his chance to get any frosting before it was one again devoured by Robin.

"Dude!"

"You're the speedster. Technically, I'm giving you plenty of time to dig in."

Suddenly, the timer dinged.

"Boys! The cookies are done!" Aunt Iris shouted down the hall. They pretended they were coming from Wally's room instead of the doorway and walked into the kitchen just in time for Iris to set the last cookie tray on the counter. "There you are! It's time to..." She trailed off as she looked into the empty frosting bowl.

"Wally!"

"It wasn't me!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick" The frosting caught up with Robin, who promply vomited. "Please don't tell Alfred..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that, my dear readers, is what Christmas is all about. :3<strong>

**And also why Robin blushed when Wally told him not to eat all the frosting this year in Mistletoe.**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
